The Spirit Tournament
by O.o Weird
Summary: Poor spirit detective...they have go to another tournament...Hold up, don't they need a fifth member? Who is this new member? (YYH x ? )This is a crossover fic. xD


Title: "The Spirit Tournament"

Summery: Poor spirit detective...they have go to another tournament...Hold up, don't they need a fifth member? Who is this new member? (YYHx ? ) This is a crossover fic. xD But what is it crossovering? It could be Inuyasha, Rurouni Kenshin, Harry Potter, it could even be Barney!

----------

Kimchi: Hi, you can call me Kimchi, this is my first fic! :D I'm so proud of myself.

Kurama: You should be proud, you worked so hard on this fic.

Yusuke: Puh-lease! This fic **suck**!

Kimchi: Oh, you wanna bet?!

Yusuke: Bring it on!

Kimchi: Twenty dollar if I get at lease 3 review!

Yusuke: Okay!

Kurama: I think we should start this fic. Also...

Kimchi: I own EVERYTHINIG! BWAHAHAHAHA!

Kurama: O.o;;; anyway, she doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho and the unknown crossover she did.

Kimchi: YOU SHALL FIND OUT LATER IN THE FIC! MUAHAHAHHAHHAHA!

* * *

Chapter One: Meet the Fifth Member 

!Ah, such a wonderful day; a warm sunny day, bird singing and children playing at the park. What can get better..."!Yusuke, get your lazy **ass** in my office right **now**!" the sound of Koenma yelling at Yusuke are music to my ear.

Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama went into Koenma's office. "What do you **want** from me Koenma?!" yelled Yusuke. "First I get a mission, next you want me to retreat one of those special thingy that have been stolen in that damn vault of your also changing your dirty diaper **thirty** **time**! What do you want from me?! Do you want me to die again?! I'll rather bein hell than hearing one of your damn **word** out of your mouth! Just kill me?!" breathing heavily after saying his speech.

"Whoa, never knew Yusuke could say a speech?" Kuwabara poked Yusuke to make sure it wasn't some clone or something..

"He would of got an 'A' in English class," said Kurama.

Yusuke twitched, "Shut up!"

Koenma coughed, "Anyway, you all have another tournament coming up next month." said Koenma.

"!What, a tournament? Bah, we probably going to win like always," Yusuke snickering at Koenma.

"This isn't like the other tournament you have joined Yusuke, this tournament is called the 'Spirit Tournament' and the winner is capable to resurrect a person which can cause a problem," said Koenma.

"?The 'Spirit Tournament', I heard this event before, it rules are the same as the dark tournament but anyone could join including the demon, human and spirit. This event only come every once in a thousand year,? said Kurama.

"Hold up, a spirit? how are we suppose to beat a spirit if it already dead?" said Kuwabara.

"If a spirit die again, it would be sent into the cold empty space, its a risk a spirit would do to live again," Kuwabara shivered the thought of being sent into space.

"Do you guys accept this because once I sign you guy up, you cannot back it down," questioned Koenma.

"I'm always accept challenges!" Yusuke sticked out this thumb.

"I'm in it too! I don't want Yusuke have all the funny!" shouted Kuwabara.

"I guess I have to join to make sure you guy don't make childish mistake," Kurama chuckled.

"Hey! That was cold!"

"I know Hiei would accept this too so that make 4 people...hold up, don't we need five people to qualify into the tournament?" said Yusuke.

"Good question Yusuke, we all know that Genkai have retired so we need at lease one more person in order to make a group," replied Kurama.

Everyone was now thinking who should be the fifth member in the team until Koenma got an idea.

"I know a person who should be in the team," Koenma picked up his phone and started to dial a number, "!Boton, I need you to get Himura Kenshin here right **now**!" yelled Koenma.

(A/n Oh ho! Do you now know what crossover fic is this, it's a Yu Yu Hakusho andRurouni Kenshinfic!)

After a few moment, Boton barged in, "!Koenma sir, Kenshin is coming up here now."

"What taking him so long?!" Jumpimg out of his chair..

"Who is this Kenshin guy?" said Kuwabara.

"Isn't He the legendary Hitokiri Battousai?" said Kurama.

Suddenly a skinny red head man walked in. "This one is very sorry for coming late, that I am." bowing down at Koenma.

Koenma snickered, "Everyone, meet Himura Kenshin, the fifth member of the team."

* * *

Kimchi: Yay! I finished my first chapter in my first fanfic! 

Kuwabara: Finally! I have to go to the bathroom while you were writing! (Running toward the bathroom)

Kimchi: -.-;;;; Anyway, please review me so I can win the bet! I need at lease 3 review so I can whoop Yusuke behind!

Yusuke: I know you want to touch me but you can **never** touch me! I'm **untouchable**! Muahahaha!

Kenshin: please review MissKimchi so she won't lose her twenty dollar.

Kuwabara: Yay, I feel so fresh after taking that major dumping!

Kimchi, Yusuke, and Kenshin: O.o Errr....

Kimchi: That was random....plus, that unnecessary information. XP

Yusuke: Don't revie-

Kimchi: YUSUKE!

Yusuke: Okay! Jeez, Puh-lease review(cough)**NOT**(cough)

Kimchi: -.-;;; At lease he try...


End file.
